


drive thru

by hoeforhyuck3



Series: nct ships [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically mark's first crush, jeno and jaemin are literally mentioned once, lots of feelings, mark is a simp and he doesn't know it, there is like literally one kiss, they're very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforhyuck3/pseuds/hoeforhyuck3
Summary: mark looks back on the first time he kissed a guy, making him the panicked bisexual that he is today.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: nct ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857316
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	drive thru

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, and because this is a new site I'm slightly nervous lol
> 
> I write nct ships on wp usually, but I like ao3 so I thought I'd share some of my work here as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“You of all people should know that I would  _ never  _ eat at McDonald’s again,” Mark said to Donghyuck, disgust appearing on his features at the thought of going there for an after school food binge.

  


Renjun gave Mark a confused look as Donghyuck was putting the last of his books into his locker.

  


“But you work there?” The brunet questioned, looking at Mark for an explanation. He didn’t understand why Mark was so disgusted. He and their friends used to hang out at fast food restaurants all the time for lunch. 

  


Hell, they’d even  _ met  _ at a McDonald’s. They were standing in line with a whiny Donghyuck who was adamant that he’d just failed a test worth twenty percent of his grade. Jaemin was taking too long to order and unfortunately, Donghyuck was very impatient when he was in a bad mood.

  


Not even a minute after Jaemin had said ‘um’ for the third time when he was asked what kind of sauce he wanted with his chicken nuggets, Donghyuck almost started a fight. It took both him and Mark to restrain Donghyuck after Jaemin had called him a prissy bitch, following the insult of being a ‘mouth breather’; to which Jeno had to practically hold him down as well.

  


They were then banned from that McDonald’s for like two weeks. Those were good times.

  


Now that Mark had a job at the very McDonald’s that was their destined meeting place, he could hook the group up with some extra nuggets.

  


“The fact that I work there now is exactly the reason why I am scarred for life. I know all their secrets. You’ll find me eating vegan at my mother’s dinner table before you find me eating McDonald’s again,” Mark shivered as he looked off into the distance, as if remembering something horrible.

  


“Well, don’t tell me anything because it’s lunch and I’m starving. We’re going to McDonald’s because of the majority vote. Sorry Mark,” Donghyuck mused before haphazardly throwing his books on his bed, grabbing his wallet and shrugging his shoulders at Mark with a look that didn’t show that he was sorry at all.

  


“Jaemin and Jeno are waiting on us, let’s go,” Renjun reminded after Mark groaned, complaining that he wanted to eat something else.

  


“I have to work tonight though, I don’t want to be there any earlier than I have to,” Mark groaned again. He didn’t hate his job, but he didn’t exactly like it either. It was more of dealing with customers that he hated. Working in food service, there are always assholes who are unreasonable and try to complain when workers are just doing their jobs. And they unfortunately can’t even do much because ‘the customer is always right’. What a load of bullshit.

  


But Mark needed money, and McDonald’s paid fifteen dollars an hour, so that outweighed the cons by a landslide.

  


“If you show up earlier, it shows good initiative Mark. It’ll give a better impression of you to your boss,” Renjun said, hoping he could sway the older as he tugged on his arm to get him to stop trudging. At that Donghyuck snorted. Mark knew exactly what he was going to say before he even said it, making him roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose when the topic of his boss came up.

  


“Whether Mark shows up early or late, Yesung  _ still  _ hates him,” the youngest laughed, remembering the reason why. “Apparently, Mark used to date Yesung’s sister. Once she found out that Mark had a crush on a  _ guy _ , she wasn’t happy. She told her brother, and now he hates him.”

  


“Hold on, he’s mad at you for being  _ bi _ ??” Renjun asked in confusion. Whether Mark liked guys or not shouldn’t be anyone’s business. At that, Mark shook his head.

  


“Oh no, I’ve asked him. He looked at me like I had three heads when I asked if he had a problem with my sexuality. He wasn’t mad that I liked a guy, he was mad that I kissed said guy at a party while dating his sister,” Mark admitted as he scratched the back of his head, not feeling too proud of his moment of weakness.

  


Renjun looked shocked to find this out about Mark, not knowing that the older had this side to him. He had met Mark and Donghyuck about a year ago when he transferred from China, so he didn’t know them as well as the two did with each other, their friendship spanning about seven years. He never knew Mark had a girlfriend, so he assumed that this relationship had occurred before he got here.

  


Mark panicked a bit at Renjun’s expression, not wanting the younger to think any less of him meanwhile Donghyuck was listening and typing on his phone at the same time, most likely texting Jaemin.

  


“It was a Christmas party, we were slightly drunk, and we were underneath the mistletoe. We were acquainted with each other, so we did it as a joke. It was nothing more than a platonic peck! But someone  _ had _ to take a picture and show all their friends. She somehow found out, then dramatically dumped me before I could explain and told everyone I cheated on her,” Mark told Renjun, who nodded in understanding and realization. He didn’t say anything afterward, contemplating instead; meanwhile Donghyuck took that as a chance to jump back into the conversation.

  


“It also didn’t help his case that the guy was hotter than hell. Too bad he went to a different school, it would’ve been hilariously awkward had he gone to ours.” Donghyuck sighed dramatically, loving the chaos of seeing his best friend squirm the most. If that all really had gone down at their school, he would’ve paid to see it over and over again.

  


“Why are you like this?” Mark asked in a disappointed tone. 

  


“Because our school had  _ no  _ drama! Your scandal was probably the highlight of my high school career, since it was the only thing exciting that had ever happened at that  _ godforsaken  _ place,” Donhyuck pouted, crossing his arms as he continued to walk side by side with the other two on their way to McDonald’s.

  


Mark rolled his eyes at Donghyuck’s response, Renjun just laughing at their antics as he continued to skip along in joy. He liked hearing them bicker, reminding him of his childhood friends back in China. But the bickering went deeper than that. He could tell they cared about each other and the fact that all that had happened to Mark and Donghyuck had seemed to stick by him for this long made him feel glad that he’d befriended these two. They made him smile.

  
  
  
  


Mark ended up having to work an hour earlier than usual after Yesung had caught him actually having  _ fun  _ with people he liked. Mark wondered if his joy sickened his manager, seeing as the older did whatever it took to rid him of any positive emotion he’d ever felt in his presence.

  


He would quit, but he didn’t think Yesung would give him a shining recommendation should he decide to get another job. Plus, he was helping his mom at home with rent and groceries for his younger siblings so he couldn’t risk his main source of income as a student.

  


He grumbled as the elder ordered him around the kitchen like he was a lap dog. There had been at least four other employees working the shift, but they were in leisure compared to Mark. He’d mopped the floors, cleared off the tables of customers who didn’t know how to clean after themselves, and he’d manned the cashier for at least two hours.

  


And since it was getting late, Yesung was now making him work the drive thru.

  


He just wanted to go home, have a hot shower, eat some  _ real food _ , finish his homework, then just knock out in his bed. He’d had a long day, and his boss was just pushing every single button that Mark had.

  


As he continued to wish that the kitchen would accidentally catch fire, thoroughly giving him a legitimate excuse to go home, he’d seen a white cadillac CT4 sedan drive up to the speaker in the drive thru on the monitor. It looked like a really nice car; something Mark won’t be able to afford any time soon with his salary.

  


He’d heard faint music and what had seemed to be shouting from the car, before the noise quieted substantially, giving Mark a chance to turn on his headset and speak to the customer.

  


“Hi, welcome to McDonald’s. How may I help you?” He greeted with his customer service voice, praying that the person wouldn’t be able to notice.

  


_ “Hi, can I get a medium 20-piece meal, sprite with that. Two large cherry cokes, two large fries, a double bacon cheeseburger, a mcchicken, and…”  _ the apparent man had listed, stopping for a moment, only to continue with his order a second later.  _ “And a chicken nugget happy meal with chocolate milk.” _

  


Mark typed everything in, having done so so many times that he’d probably have the order down before the man even finished.

  


“What kind of sauce would you like with the 20-piece?” He asked politely as he motioned for one of his coworkers to start prepping the fries and such.

  


_ “Barbecue,”  _ the male voice replied simply.

  


“Alright then sir, your total will be $27.89 please drive up to the next window to pay for your meal,” Mark concluded, leaving the window to help prep the food that was just ordered.

  


Mark flitted around the kitchen, a bit nervous as he could feel eyes on him. He was usually calm and experienced, seeing as this job wasn’t exactly rocket science, but it was nerve wracking having your superior watch your every move waiting for you to mess up.

  


“Manners, Mark. You always forget to say thank you,” Yesung called out in disappointment, making Mark clench his fists and bite his lips to hold back a retort. His nearest coworker gave him a look of sympathy as she quickly passed, taking care of orders that came from the dining room.

  


He rolled his eyes once the man was out of sight and took a deep breath to calm himself down once he saw the car that had just ordered food drive up to the window. He painted a pleasing smile on his face before setting the drinks on the counter by the window and slid it open.

  


“Here’s your cherry cok-,” he started as he was about to hand over the first cherry coke, but stopped himself when the driver of the car looked over.

  


Mark almost dropped the  _ fucking cup _ .

  


He froze in shock, not being able to process the face of the man he was looking at. He was undoubtedly handsome, his brown hair hanging over his forehead, framing his face very well. His side profile made Mark slightly envious that someone looked  _ that good  _ when driving, especially adorned in a regular t-shirt and some jeans.

  


But the thing that shocked Mark the most about his face was the familiarity. He hadn’t seen this face in almost three years.

  


What used to be a dorky, clumsy-looking, cute, teenage face now grew into the face of a freaking male model. He couldn’t be too sure, but Mark prayed that there wasn’t drool coming out of his mouth. That’d be so embarrassing. Especially since he  _ knew  _ this person. And this person seemed to recognize  _ him  _ as well.

  


“Lucas?” Mark asked in pure shock.

  


“Mark?” He asked in reply in delighted surprise as he took the first cherry coke from him.

  


However, Mark was stupefied; wondering how the hell he managed to grow this much in such a short amount of time. The last time Lucas had seen Mark, he was seventeen and scrawny with an annoyingly squeaky voice. And to be honest, not much had changed. Now that he was older, sure he was more lean than skinny, but he still had his baby face. He couldn’t compare to the extremely handsome male that grew up  _ so well _ , meanwhile Mark was in a McDonald’s uniform.

  


The two had met so many times, Mark could remember that face any day.

  


“What are you doing back here? I thought you were in China?” Mark asked incredulously, not thinking that he would see Lucas ever again after he moved away.

  


“I decided to stay here for university since I missed this place so much. There’s just something about it here that makes me happy,” the brunet said, a small glint in his eyes that shone, especially when he gave his last sentence.

  


Their mothers had become fast friends after meeting in the market one day a few years ago. Lucas’s mother was having trouble communicating with a worker, due to her being new to the country. Being the polite, helpful woman that Mark was proud to call his mother, Mrs. Lee came to the rescue after finding out that she could speak English. And as soon as they’d found out that they had kids around the same age, everything was set in stone.

  


For the next year, he would see Lucas at family parties, regular days, vacations, holiday events.

  


_ Holiday events _ . 

  


That quick thought made a shiver run down his spine.

  


“That’s cool,” he squeaked out as the older continued to look him right in the eyes with that handsome face of his.

  


As he stared at Lucas, a bright smile lighting up his face that only seemed to make his features even more handsome, Mark could feel a blush creeping up his neck to the tips of his ears at the way he was being looked at. Like the way you would look if you were reunited you deeply cared about.

  


“It’s been so long. How’ve you been?” Lucas asked, genuinely curious.

  


“I’ve been alright. College is kicking my ass at the moment, but I’ll be okay,” Mark said, rubbing the back of his neck in sheepishness.

  


But he and Lucas were only really close as friends as far as Mark was concerned. So, he shook off the thought and quickly handed the brunet his food.

  


“You work here?” The older asked, trying to make conversation, not caring about the other passengers in his car giving questioning looks. Mark thought it was a question with quite an obvious answer.

  


“No, Lucas. I like to dress up and work here for fun,” he teased slightly, cheeks still red from embarrassment. This is the  _ last  _ place he wanted to be caught seen in by his first guy crush. 

  


This comment however, made Lucas smile even more as he took the last bag of his food. That smile made Mark’s insides curl in a feeling that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

  


“I should come by more often then.” He said, amused by the apparent pink dusting Mark’s cheeks. He then made a face as if he’d remembered something, asking immediately.

  


“Hey, what about that girlfriend you had? How is she?” Lucas asked, another smile adorning his face.

  


At that, Mark started coughing slightly, not expecting to be asked that question.

  


“Uh, we broke up shortly after you left,” the blond stated. Lucas’s smile appeared even wider.

  


They looked at each other for a couple moments longer before another voice spoke, snapping the two out of their staring contest.

  


“Well, if you two are done making googly-eyes at each other, I would like to go home and eat Lucas,” said a teen in the passenger seat with a knowing smile and raised eyebrows. He chuckled, making quick eye contact with Mark before taking the bags of food from Lucas’s hands and passing a bag to another guy in the back. He eventually took the happy meal and gave it to a kid in the backseat of the car, who shouted in excitement.

  


Lucas laughed sheepishly before bidding Mark a good night and drove off. But not before winking at him and making sure that they would catch up sometime.

  


Mark wanted the floor to swallow him up with how much he was blushing, embarrassed that Lucas had caught the redness of his cheeks. He put his face in his hands and crouched down to the floor, wailing softly about how stupid he acted and wished he was more cool, calm, and collected.

  


As if he wasn’t seeing one of his first crushes for the first time in three long years. As if his feelings for him had fled the day he moved away.

  
  
  
  
  


Later that night, Mark tossed and turned as the memory of the night he realized the fact that he might also be into men came to haunt him.

  


Whenever he thought about the first and last time he had kissed Lucas, it made his heart pound inside of his chest.

  


You would think these feelings would’ve died the day his best friend and soulmate had moved away, but no. He would never forget. 

  
  
  


_ Mark sighed as he walked into the kitchen to fill another solo cup with water, not trusting the gigantic bowl of bright pink punch on the island with all types of various fruit chunks floating in it-- ranging from pineapples to durian-- to not be spiked with three different types of alcohol. He was also pretty sure he saw some glitter swirling around in there. The thought of drinking that disgusting abomination made Mark shiver. _

  


_ The boy cringed as he heard something break in the living room, wondering what it was and how much it had cost. The occurrence made sense, seeing as the vast amount of party-crazed teenagers storming Lucas’s very expensive house on a Friday night didn’t exactly warrant the fact that everything would come out unscathed. _

  


_ He honestly just hoped Lucas didn’t get into too much trouble. But if he did, at the very least Mark wouldn’t get dragged down with him. _

  


_ Usually, Mark would be far away from events like this, too much of a goody two shoes to even think about breaking his curfew to spend ten extra minutes at a friend’s house, let alone be at a raging party way past midnight. _

  


_ But he was stuck here with Lucas for the weekend. It was close to Christmas and the two boys had pulled their money together to plan a weekend trip for their parents so they could finally have a getaway for once. Little did Mark know that when Lucas proposed the idea, he had had all of this in mind. He’d even arranged for their siblings to be off at a sleepover, so it was just the two of them alone in the big house. _

  


_ “ _ ‘It’ll be fine,’  _ he said,” Mark said to himself, mocking the words Lucas had said to him when he uncovered the older’s scheme, as he watched an upperclassman throw up in Mrs. Wong’s favorite plant. “ _ ‘Just relax for once, Mark.’  _ That idiot.” _

  


_ He cringed even harder and moved in the opposite direction of the pot that was now filled with vomit to try and find some place that was at least a little quiet and bodily fluid free. _

  


_ He knew practically no one at this party, except for Lucas and Donghyuck, in which the two bastards had already abandoned him two hours ago. Lucas, to go around and host like the social butterfly he was, mingling with all of his school friends. And Donghyuck, to the dancefloor to grind on an upperclassman from a different school that didn’t know how old he actually was, most likely making out with them somewhere. _

  


_ He had passed through the mass of bodies; heat, sweat, the smell of a weird mixture of alcohol and sugar cookies wafting through the air. The music was too loud for Mark to even think as he rushed through to get to the stairs, panting as he finally made it to his destination. _

  


_ He’d thought he was safe as he walked upstairs, prepared to relax in one of the guest rooms. Only to find it already occupied by a couple getting…  _ intimate.  _ Mark immediately covered his eyes and shouted a sorry as they cursed at him and shouted for him to close the door. _

  


_ It was now official, he was never letting Lucas drag him into his party plans  _ ever again _. His eyes would be scarred for life now and it was the fault of the lanky party animal that was flashing his charming smile at all of his guests. _

  


_ Mark trudged his way towards the master bedroom, a place that was completely off limits whether Lucas’s parents were home or not. Which made it the perfect hiding spot. _

  


_ He shut the door, muffling the loud music that was booming through the house. The brunet gave a relieved sigh as he walked throughout the quiet room. _

  


_ He looked around the room, as grandiose as ever. He’d always loved how spacious Lucas’s house really was. And the room he was in really was fit for a master. The bed was a king size with a curtain falling from the ceiling over it, pushed out of the way so he could see the royal red and gold bedding that suited the scene perfectly. He noticed that here was a chandelier hanging from the really high ceiling as his footsteps echoed across the marble floors of the bedroom as he made his way towards the balcony. _

  


_ He opened the transparent sliding door and walked over to the railing that overlooked the massive pool in the backyard. He watched as people stumbled around, looking like they were enjoying themselves in their own respect. Even so, Mark would still much rather have a bird’s eye view, making sure no one slipped in the pool and died, than being on the ground amongst the suffocation that was this insufferable Christmas party. _

  


_ “Not having fun?” _

  


_ Mark jumped at the slightly deep voice coming from next to him, not expecting Lucas himself to come up from behind him so quietly. He was usually so loud, the fact that he was so silent when he walked through the door nearly gave the younger a heart attack. _

  


_ “ _ Jesus _ , don’t do that,” Mark snapped, Lucas laughing at his scared friend who held a hand to his heart as if it were about to burst through his chest. _

  


_ “What’s that?” Mark then looked down and pointed to a bottle in Lucas’s hand and two glasses in his other one. The older just looked at what he was holding and laughed. _

  


_ “Answer my question first, and then I’ll answer yours,” the older said, a mischievous gleam in his eye. His lips were pulled into a smirk as he licked his lips slightly, before setting the bottle and the glasses onto a table next to him. _

  


_ “Well, then to answer, no I’m not having fun. But you should go enjoy your party. You’re leaving after the New Year, so spend your time with your friends while you still can. I’ll be okay,” Mark said softly, taking another sip of his water to hide the fact that his eyes started watering at the thought of Lucas leaving. He and his family had to move back to China because of a crisis that they’d needed to attend to, so he’d be leaving Mark alone for the first time since they’d met. _

  


_ The older gave a bittersweet smile as he leaned against the railing and sighed as well, matching Mark’s position. _

  


_ “I’ve been needing some peace and quiet, so I won’t be going anywhere for now. Besides, you’re all the company I need.” He said, making eye contact. _

  


_ At that Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed, not being one for affectionate and sappy words. He took the last sip of his cup, getting more dehydrated as the night went on. _

_ “Alright then, you got your answer now, give me mine,” Mark said, clearing his throat to try and wipe the triumphant smile off of Lucas’s face. It frustrated him that Lucas was enjoying this. _

  


_ The older held up the two oval-like glasses and the green bottle that he’d brought. _

  


_ “It’s champagne,” he said simply. Mark laughed. _

  


_ “Champagne? For what? Where did you even get it?” He asked, amusedly bewildered. Lucas raised his eyebrow as if it should be obvious. _

  


_ “I got it from the wine cellar, duh,” he states. “And as for what it’s for, it’s for us. We’re celebrating our last moments together here.” _

  


_ The gesture made Mark smile, knowing very well that he was going to miss this tall goofball. He was going to miss his corny humor, his smile, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, his boyish charm, his cheesy one-liners, his romantic spiels about a random daily crush, his sudden outbursts of just pure warm energy. All of it. Every single part of Lucas.  _

  


_ There were so many things about his best friend that he loved to death and would miss that crossed his mind, even ones that he hadn’t been aware of until then. Pretty soon, he’d been caught up in his sentiment before he even realized it. _

  


_ “What are we, fifty year olds at a rich dinner party? There are literally drunk kids playing beer pong on the jacuzzi, and people going at it in the guest rooms,” he’d laughed, although being one hundred percent serious. That made Lucas laugh as well as he opened the bottle.  _

  


_ His laugh was always very loud, but so infectious. It made Mark want to laugh more, to smile more. But how could he smile more when this ever-lovely positive presence will be leaving him for god knows how long? _

  


_ “Well, it’s just the two of us right now, so who cares?” Lucas said, giving Mark a look. It was a genuine look, something akin to ‘I’ll miss you’, but stronger. But his carefree words made the younger eventually comply. _

  


_ And like that, they spent the next half an hour drinking and laughing over memories they’d made over the past year or so. _

  


_ “And that time you put Maya’s diaper on backwards,” the sentence made Mark break into a fit of laughter as they reminisced. “Her parents were like ‘what the hell!’” _

  


_ That made Lucas laugh hard as well, embarrassment riling him up to the point where he was almost on the floor. One could easily tell that they were both hammered, but still aware; champagne getting you drunk pretty fast. _

  


_ “How was I supposed to know that the straps came to the front?” Lucas coughed out in between laughs, a drunken blush on his cheeks as he looked up at Mark, who was nearly on the floor. _

  


_ “You’re a terrible babysitter,” Mark got out. _

  


_ “I  _ am  _ a baby!” Lucas exclaimed. _

  


_ The two had just kept laughing and laughing until they could finally calm themselves. The stupor was still upon them, but not as intense. _

  


_ Lucas stared at the brunet sitting on the floor for a moment as they were panting in efforts to catch their breath. He was really going to miss Mark; to miss things like this. They could always skype, text, and everything, but it just wasn’t the same. He wouldn’t be able to see Mark for a while after tonight. _

  


_ The older had grabbed his hand, pulling him up after the two had calmed down and into the doorway that led back to the master bedroom. Coincidentally, there was a small green plant hanging from above their heads, both of them catching sight of it. _

  


_ The two looked back down at each other and Mark gulped, while Lucas gave an evil smile. _

  


_ “Wanna do it?” The older asked cheekily. Mark rolled his eyes again, crossing his arms as if it were unbelievable. _

  


_ “Absolutely not,” Mark refuted. _

  


_ “C’mon, not even a little one?” Lucas pleaded, trying to convince Mark to just live a little for once. _

  


_ “No,” Mark said once again. _

  


_ “But I’ve never been kissed underneath a mistletoe! It’s a Christmas tradition and I’m like a Christmas virgin underneath the mistletoe,” Lucas complained, pouting to try and pull a smile out of the younger. _

  


_ And to be honest, it was kind of working. He didn’t know why he was even thinking about this, having never kissed a guy before. What would it be like? Was it the same thing as kissing a girl? _

  


_ Kissing a girl… Mark had a girlfriend. She would be mad right? But now Lucas looked so upset. Mark swore, if this were anyone else, he would’ve punched them in the gut by now. But this was Lucas. Lucas was different. _

  


_ Lucas was more than just his friend. He made Mark smile whenever he was upset. He made him laugh at what one would consider the most inappropriate times to be laughing. He made him cry when he told him he was moving away. _

  


_ He could connect to Lucas in a different way than all of his other friends despite their different backgrounds, social status, and interests and hobbies. They could understand each other without having to speak. They could sit in silence just basking in each other’s presence for hours on end, not having to utter a single word or sound to enjoy the other’s company. He didn’t really know why; that’s just the way it had always been. _

  


_ “Ugh, fine,” he’d said as he quickly reached on his tip-toes to kiss the older on his cheek, a quick peck and then retreating away “there’s your kiss.” _

  


_ Lucas gave him an incredulous look. He stood there for a moment, watching Mark with a look in his eyes that was hard to pinpoint. It made the younger fidget slightly before abruptly being pulled closer to Lucas, their chests having little space between them. _

  


_ “You call that a real kiss?” He asked, his head tilting slightly, voice lowering as he furrowed his eyebrow. _

  


_ Mark didn’t know if it was the way Lucas looked in the moonlight or the champagne talking, but  _ fuck  _ was he handsome. Now that he mentioned it, his lips did look like thick pillows of pink that made Mark slightly curious. And he was drunk enough to indulge in his curiosity.  _

  


_ He slowly surged forward, pressing his lips onto Lucas’s who’d closed his eyes in acceptance. It wasn’t messy, or lust-filled. But it wasn’t quite chaste either, suppressed feelings bubbling inside the two as warmth spread to their cheeks. They just revelled in each other’s warmth, not really moving, but not wanting to let go either. Like they just wanted to hold onto the moment for as long as they could. _

  


_ It was cute and sweet. A mistletoe kiss. _

  


It was one that Mark would never forget. And little did Mark know, someone had taken a picture and it ended up on someone’s story, eventually making it to Mark’s girlfriend who was out of town that night on a trip with her family. And boy, was she  _ pissed _ .

  


Of course the younger had stopped it that night before anything went further, not wanting to cross a line he could never come back from.

  


But as his thoughts ran rampant at a quarter to four am, he wondered what it would’ve been like if he and Lucas had just let go that night. Let go of their thoughts, restrictions, everything. He didn’t regret stopping Lucas before things got too excited. But another part of him wished that he didn’t. Maybe if he’d let Lucas continue kissing him underneath the moonlight on Christmas Eve on the balcony of his parents’ master bedroom, things would’ve been different between them. They wouldn’t have fallen out of contact so easily, had stopped talking so abruptly; they wouldn’t have let go so quickly.

  


Maybe they would’ve been different.

  


“He said he wanted to see me again,” he whispered to himself, smiling a little as that thought alone made him feel giddy. 

  


Maybe this was a sign hinting at another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to see more from me, let me know!


End file.
